A photoactive compound is a material that is decomposed by absorbing light to generate chemically active atoms or molecules, and extensively used in a photosensitive resin composition and the like. Examples of the chemically active material include acids, bases, radicals and the like. Among the examples, particularly, the photoactive compound generating radicals may be used together with an acryl group causing a polymerization reaction along with radicals to improve strength of a coating film.
Meanwhile, a photosensitive resin composition may be used to form a pattern by forming a coat by applying the photosensitive resin composition on a substrate, radiating light on a predetermined portion of the coat by using a photomask and the like to perform exposure, and removing a non-exposure portion by developing. Since the photosensitive resin composition can be polymerized and cured by radiating light, the photosensitive resin composition is used in photocurable ink, a photosensitive printed board, various photoresists, a color filter photoresist for LCD, a photoresist for resin black matrixes, a transparent photosensitive material or the like.
Further, the photosensitive resin composition is manufactured so as to constitute a liquid crystal display device such as a TV and a monitor in addition to a known purpose of a notebook, a mobile device and the like as LCDs are sophisticated and diversified, and rapidly responds to light to improve productivity and durability, and a demand for excellent mechanical properties thereof is growing.
Particularly, in the case where a pattern is formed by a photolithography method or an insulating protection film is formed through exposure of an entire surface, a property rapidly responding to light, that is, photosensitivity, is a very important factor. Further, a column spacer acting as a support or an overcoat and a passivation film acting as a protection film should have excellent mechanical properties so that the liquid crystal display device is not broken by an impact applied from the outside and shows an original ability.
Accordingly, if the photoactive compound having excellent photosensitivity is used, these problems can be solved. In the case where the photoactive compound having excellent photosensitivity is used, since sufficient sensitivity may be implemented even in a small amount, there are advantages in that a pollution source of liquid crystal is reduced, a retention rate of a pattern is increased, and an available range of other raw materials expands while the composition is manufactured.